


Watching

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei likes watching Kouga fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Rei couldn’t help but watch Kouga as he was fighting. He knew that he could join the fight and piss off Kouga but he couldn’t move. The way Kouga fought was beautiful. From the long and powerful strikes of his sword to the firm hits he landed on the horror. He knew Kouga was strong, hell he had even fought against him from time to time. He knew that he was a tough opponent for Kouga, he himself had said it.

Rei loved it when they fought. The air around them was always filled with excitement and high tension. Kouga’s eyes would fill with determination and Rei always felt a shiver running down his spine when those eyes landed solely on him.

Rei watched as Kouga flipped in midair, cutting the horror diagonally as he landed. Rei frowned; he hated female horrors just as much as Kouga did. They were too much of a hassle and had the most horrible voices to scream with. This one was no different and Rei wanted to laugh. Kouga seemed to be annoyed, by the slight tilt on his mouth. Kouga started to hit the horror faster, apparently wanted the whole fight to be over with. Rei stifled his laughter. He loved seeing emotions on Kouga’s face, especially those soft eyes he gave Kaoru. He wanted those soft eyes to be directed to him. He sighed, He wasn’t anything like Kaoru. He wasn’t sweet or soft or even a woman at that. But still, he wanted that look.

Shaking away from those thoughts, he crossed his arms. This battle was growing boring. It was the same routine every time. Find the horror, fight, summon your armor, and then finishing off the horror. But even so, he loved seeing Kouga in Garo’s armor.

As a kid, he had idolized Garo. He wanted to be just like him. A protector, fighting horrors non-stop. Garo was the strongest knight who could do anything. Rei always liked that concept on Garo. He almost wanted to be Garo, but defeating Kouga was a bit hard to do. Also having the title of Garo was a lot of pressure, too much for him to accept. Kouga had it tough but he managed.

Rei smiled as Kouga finally summoned his armor and started fighting more seriously. Rei ignored the fighting for the moment and focused on the armor. He liked the way the armor fit Kouga’s body. It was slimming to say the least. He loved the black swirls on the chest plate, connecting to the silver plates. He liked the silver running like veins throughout the armor. And he especially liked the hip area and how the jewel enhanced the effect. His eyes traced the contours of Kouga’s body, stopping briefly on Kouga’s face. The face part was a bit different than his. The ears and cheeks were done more roughly and it screamed wolf. Rei had fun looking at the armor, seeing the amount of care and detail it had.

And while he had been looking over the details of the armor, the battle had ended. Rei saw Kouga talking to Zaruba, who apparently told Kouga something because he looked in Rei’s direction. Rei smirked and decided it was time to go. He saw Kouga coming in his direction and quickly ran away, hoping Kouga didn’t see him.

And the next day, when Rei had interrupted Kouga’s battle, he was surprised.

“Next time, you should join the fight instead of watching me.”  

**Author's Note:**

> GARO drabble #7


End file.
